The Point Of No Return
by frozenwind
Summary: DG - Her own tears call her out of the safety of her protectors, where she meets a stranger in the night. But that one person can't change everything can they? Maybe... WIP


**A/N - This is my first Draco/Ginny story, so I really hope you like it! I don't really have too much to say this time, 'cept Have fun and review! **

**Au Revior!  
- The Wind**

* * *

**The Point Of No Return  
**_Stranger In The Night_

My footsteps echoed loudly throughout the endless hallways of the empty castle and I blinked my eyes again, trying to hold in the tears that were threatening so desperately to escape. In reality, it had always been my fault and I knew that. Harry needed my love; it was the only thing helping him guard against Voldemort. But I was trying to banish that to make myself happy.

_How selfish of me!_

I WAS being selfish, and it tore me inside to think that way. But, I NEEDED to feel loved too, to feel cared for, to feel wanted. He needed me though and for the sake of the Wizarding world, I will do nothing to change that.

I turned another corner, my eyes downcast and puffy. My hair was falling in my face and over and over and I pushed it away hastily.

_I must look like such a mess!_

But who cares? I was only for Harry. So why am I thinking of impressing other people? I was nothing...

"What have you found, my precious?" A dark, rough voice ripped through the silence of the castle and I jerked up instantly, fear coursing through my body.

_Filch! Damn bastard! I swear one of these days..._

My thoughts were interrupted again by his meddling voice. He was too close now! I picked up my slack hastily and ran down the dark hallway to the other side of the castle.

Mrs. Norris meowed softly and I stood frozen, eyes bulging out.

I opened the first door in reach and raced in, hoping that I didn't run into some torture chamber, a room with a three-headed dog, or some other place that was dangerous to my health.

The room was dark and suffocating, and the dust swirled around causing me to cough painfully. The door was cold to the touch, like metal, but I leaned against it lazily and slid down to a comfortable sitting position.

Hogwarts confused me somehow. It always had these long, never-ending hallways and odd rooms that they had no use for anyway. What was the point of having them? Just to fill up more room and make the castle look even more intimidating? Well, that was pointless!

Movement caught my eye suddenly and panic overtook me once again. The moon was shining brightly across the sky, and it outlined the tall, dark stranger in front of me. I sat there, shocked, waiting for the person to take in notice of my presence.

"What are you doing here?" He scoffed, still staring out the window.

I just shrugged. "Who are you?" _That voice sounded so familiar... _

"I don't know." His voice became soft and tangled. I gasped lightly, wondering what had made him that vulnerable so fast.

"How can you not know who you are?"

"Weasley, I wouldn't think you would understand!" He said angrily, his tone taking a deathly turn.

I gasped again, pulling myself off the floor. "How do you know who I am?"

"I can tell. Red hair, freckles... I can see you in the reflection."

"MALFOY!" I screamed, running up to prove it was really him.

"You sound so surprised, Red." His voice calmed and controlled once again and I smiled gently.

"You don't seem like yourself today. Don't you have the 'Malfoy image' to upkeep or something?"

He turned around, glaring furiously and I swallowed, looking at the floor. He grabbed my shoulders though and roughly shook me.

"Would you care for an image that follows some muggle-born bastard?"

"Tom." I stated, backing away from him.

He laughed cruelly and turned back to the window.

"I always believed he was some sort of genius... But he wants to kill everything that he IS. I have no idea how my father can put up with that bullshit!"

"Why are you telling me this?"

He walked toward me slowly, taking long strides. Malfoy had somehow changed and for that I was jumping with joy. This means he would finally leave us alone!

"Who cares anymore? Not to mention, you don't seem like someone evil. You probably don't even have one evil bone in your little body. And I doubt you would tell anyone, especially someone who is BEING NICE TO YOU!"

I gulped audibly. Maybe I should keep this to myself... My own secret, just for me. It sounded so nice and I was truly happy for this revelation.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything."

He laughed again, placing his hand on my cheek and taking my hand in his own. "Thanks. I owe you."

"You don't." I smiled again, trying to control my racing heart to no avail.

Someone knocked on the door loudly though, followed by the voice I wanted least likely to hear.

"Ginny! I know you are in there, open up!" Harry yelled and I winced inwardly.

"Draco, just hide ok?" I said, pushing him into another room and unlocked the door.

He hugged me instantly, squeezing me tight and knocking the breath out of me.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?'

He grinned in what seemed like relief and hugged me again. "We were so worried about you! Ron didn't know where you were!"

I winced again at the slight pain and nodded. "How did you find me?"

"Marauder's Map. What were you doing in here? Was someone else in here with you? Malfoy perhaps?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nope. Just looking at the moon for astronomy, all alone."

"I see. Well, let's go." He grabbed my hand and hauled me out, leaving behind a very angry Draco Malfoy.

**_To Be Continued..._**


End file.
